undertale: storyshift
by yoga5631
Summary: storyshift AU. frisk always been called a coward in the orphanage but he was going to prove to them that they are wrong and have the greatest adventure of his lifetime. UNDER REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**hi guy my name is yoga5631**

 **i'm really really sorry if my grammar is probably the worst in the world please do forgive me**

 **without further ado let's get this show on the road**

* * *

many years ago...

2 race rule the world

the monsters...

and the humans...

one day war break between them

after a long battle the human finally win. they manage to kill the king leaving the kingdom in the hands of his sons

they sealed the monster underground using 7 human souls

for many years the monster were trapped underground

till now...

20XX

* * *

"i'll show them" a kid said climbing the mountain "i'm not afraid of some monster nonsense" the kid said entering the mountain

but sadly he tripped on a vine

"wo-woahhhh" the kid screamed falling to a big hole

he landed on a bed of golden flowers

"huh these flowers are super soft" the kid mutter

then he look back up

"no way of getting out from there" he mutters then looked around and see a large hallway

"maybe this is the way out" the kid mutters

he then walked through it then he was stopped by a cat with a weird face

"HOI! You're new TO the undERGROund aREn't yOU?" the cat asked

...

"a talking cat?! then the story are all true!" the kid though

"HOI first ofF tell ME your namE nyA?" the cat asked again

"uh uh frisk" the boy answered

"frISk huh? TEM GooD tO sEe yu! i'm TeMMIe the CaT"

"uhhh" frisk awkwardly said

"LIsten FrisK tem wILl Show YOU HOw to sURvive at THe unDERgroUND" tem said

tem then summon a bunch of cat like face pellets

"these Are TEM PEllets THEy aRE gooD for yu"tem said

frisk then try to grab one but his hand got scratched when he touch it

"ow" frisk claimed

"You IDIot"tem said as it's face turned to an evil face with big teeth " iN thiS WorLD IT'S Hoi Or GOodbOi" tem said "nOw Yu die" tem said as he spawned her pellets surrounding frisk

"oh no" frisk mutters

tem was maniacally laughing till she was hit by a bone and throw her away

"hello there!" a skeleton approaches

"uh hi?" frisk said

"are you another human?!" the skeleton said surprised

"uhhh yes?" frisk said

"WOWIE i never think i see another human" the skeleton said "oh where are my manners I am the great papyrus! caretaker of the ruins!" the skeleton announced

"uh hi papyrus my name is frisk" frisk said

"frisk huh? that's a good name!" papyrus said

frisk stomach then grumble

"oh you must be hungry! fret not i the great papyrus will feed you!"papyrus said grabbing frisk hand

frisk then look around the ruins which is filled with random puzzles all around it

"oh don't worry about those frisk! they are harmless right now!" papyrus said going through all of them

* * *

 **papyrus house**

then they arrive at some large house

"this is my place!" papyrus said

"you can walk around if you want and come back for your meal!" papyrus said

"ok then" frisk said

papyrus then sprint into his house

"now to find a way out" frisk mutters

* * *

he then walked around the ruins till he stop at some giant frog

"hey there" the frog said

frisk then stare at the frog

"did you just talk?" frisk awkwardly asked

"yes" the frog innocently said

frisk then just stare at the frog

"what never see a talking frog?" the froggit said

frisk then shake his head

"well deal with it!" the frog then hopped away

"wait!" frisk called

"what is it?" froggit asked

"do you know a way out of here?" frisk asked

"well if you want to get out of here your best bet is to go past sans through the castle" the froggit said

"ok then thanks" frisk thanked as the froggit hopped away

"hmmm maybe papyrus know something about this" frisk thought

"and am i smelling spaghetti?" frisk wondered as he follow the scent

but when he was going back to the house he was blocked on what's look like a reptilian creature

"zzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZ" the reptilian mutters pretending to sleep

"i know you're not sleeping" frisk said

the creature then stand up

"i-i'm sorry" the creature said

"no worries" frisk cheered

"i usually lay here if i feel lonely" the creature "my name is alphys by the way" the creature introduced

"i'm frisk" frisk introduced " and to be honest you're cool too" frisk said smiling

"really?" alphys blushed "wow thanks but i need to go now but can we be friends?" alphys said

"yea sure!" frisk said

alphys then smile and walked away

"i guess this place is not bad at all" frisk said following the spaghetti scent

then he see a shining thing among the ruins and touch it

a flash of light filled the room for a second

"whoa what just happen?" frisk claimed

after a while he just shrugged and following the scent again

* * *

 **papyrus house**

frisk followed the scent to papyrus house

frisk then enter the house

"aha! human! you're back!" papyrus said with a plate of spaghetti in his hand "and i make you food!"papyrus said as frisk take a seat

"bon apetit!" papyrus said serving the spaghetti

frisk seem relucant at first but after he take a bite of it his eyes went wide

"this spaghetti is delicious!" frisk said

"glad you like it" papyrus said smiling

frisk then eat the whole spaghetti very fast

"and now for your room" papyrus said grabbing frisk hand

papyrus went through his house and stopped at a door

"this is your room have fun!" papyrus said leaving frisk infront of the door

frisk then enter the room

inside there was a computer,a bed, a bookshelf and a pirate flag

"maybe i could look around the house" frisk then get out from the room

frisk then look around the house was filled with books,recipes and other stuff but there's this one big picture in the middle of the living room

it was a picture of a skeleton huggin 2 little skeletons

the big skeleton have a scratch in his eyes and his mouth while the other 2 was small on waer a blue jacket and the other one was wearing a battle armor with a scarf

frisk can easily know that the scarf one was papyrus

frisk then walked to papyrus who was reading a book about spaghetti on his sofa

"hey papyrus" frisk called

"yes?" papyrus asked

"how do i get out from the ruins?" frisk asked

papyrus then starting to sweat on his head

"c-can you wait here?" papyrus said standing up " i need to take care of something uhh goodbye!" papyrus said powerwalking ahead

frisk then follow him till he stopped at a big door

papyrus then turn around and see him

"uh wh-what are you doing? you shouldn't be here " papyrus panicked

frisk then see the door

"papyrus is that the way out of the ruins?" frisk asked

papyrus seem frozen to where he stand

"i'm sorry human i can't let you pass" papyrus mutters "or my brother will kill you" papyrus said as bones starting to come out from the ground

papyrus then strike a bone to frisk which he easily dodge by ducking

"please you must understand" papyrus said

frisk keep dodging his attack refusing to strike him

"why are you so persistent?" papyrus said

frisk keep dodging him

"how about we go up there and have some spaghetti?" papyrus asked

then he summon a large bone around him and all of them aimed at frisk

frisk then dodge all of them

papyrus then laughed

"why do you keep persisting to go out there?" papyrus asked

"i want to go home papyrus" frisk said

"well it seem i can't change your mind very well! human! i will let you go" papyrus said getting away from the door

"thank you papyrus" frisk thanked

"but don't say i din't warn you" papyrus said

"don't worry papyrus!" frisk said

frisk then open the door and walk through it

* * *

"So YOu mAnaGe Not TO kill AnYONE dO YoU?" tem said with his evil face

frisk frowned looking at her

"YOu MaybE MAnAGe No tO KILL AnyoNe But RemeMBEr One THinG..." tem said

"In thIS WoRld it'S Hoi or GoodBOi" tem said

after that she run away

"like heck i will kill anyone" frisk mutter as he walked foward to a door

"here we go frisk th real adventure begins.." frisk said opening the door

"now" frisk said as the light consume the room

* * *

 **that's all for now**

 **thx for reading and please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**well time to continue**

* * *

"brrrrr it's freezing here" frisk said shivering "and why is there snow here?" firsk complained

as he keep walking foward he hear a branch snap behind him

frisk then jolted and starting to moving faster

then he hear the snow behind him rustle

at this rate frisk was already sprinting

he then brace himself and look back

but nobody was there make frisk make a relieve sigh

but when he turn around he see a silhoutte standing infront of him

"hi there!" the figure getting clearer revealing a girl with brown hair and 2 red cheek wearing a green hoodie with white t shirt inside of it and a jeans with a red boots

"my name is chara! nice to meet you!" the girl offer her hand

"uh hi" frisk said shaking her hand " i though i was the only human here" frisk said

"well you now know that you are not the only one" chara said smiling

"CHARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice called out to chara

"oh look it's my brother asriel!" chara said excited

"you have a brother?" frisk asked

"yes and here he come!" chara said

"there you are cha-" a goat kid stop

asriel was a goat monster using a blue jacket and a rainbow scarf with a pair of jeans and white shoes

"chara can i talk with you for a moment?" asriel said

chara then get close to him

* * *

"what is it fluffybun?" chara asked grinning

"chara is that a human?" asriel asked

"yup!" chara answered smiling

a smile then formed at asriel face

"that means!" asriel said "if i give that human to mom! she will let me join her in the royal guard!" asriel said with a star in his eyes

"if that what you want bro" chara said

* * *

asriel then turned his attention to frisk

"HUMAN!" asriel said

"his name is frisk" chara said

"oh ok FRISK" asriel said "sorry about this but i must capture you so mom will let me into the royal guard!" asriel continued "so try to come if you dare!" asriel said laughing as he run away

"meh don't worry frisk my brother is harmless even if he tries to be not" chara said smiling and running to where asriel went

frisk just smile and follow them

* * *

he keep walking when he was stopped by them

"HA HA now frisk! you must past this trap but i assure you it will be QUIET shocking!" asriel said

just as frisk walk through the floor

asriel was hit by a surge of electricity

"chara why does it shock me and not him?" asriel asked with a flatface

"maybe cause you have the orb instead of him?" chara asked with a joking tone

asriel then pullout a piece of paper from his pocket and read it

"oh yea i forgot about that" asriel said going through the floor with a particular pattern and give frisk the gem " now try to past it now!" asriel said

frisk then follow his footstep at the snow and get pass through it

chara just giggled while asriel make a dumbfounded face

"well then i'm sure you will not pass the next one!" asriel said running away

"see told ya he's harmless" chara said following asriel

frisk just smiled and continue on

* * *

he was stopped when a dog block his ways

"is anyone there i can only see moving things!" he said

frisk the froze there and sneaking to get close to him

frisk then pet him

"AHH SOMEONE PET ME! SOMETHING THAT ISN'T MOVING!" the dog said "that's it! i'm having too much doggy treats" he said walking away

frisk just chuckled and continue on

* * *

he continue walking till he meet a snowman

"oh hi there!" the snowman said

"you can talk?" frisk asked

"of course i can!" the snow man said "hey can you do me a favor?" he asked

"hm?" frisk wondered

"i need you to take a piece of my snow and bring it to the end of the world" he said

"uhhh sure" frisk said

"excellent here!" the snow man said as a piece of snow come out of him and frisk take it "you should get going now" the snowman said

"ok then" frisk said walking away

"make sure you take care of it!" the snowman yelled

* * *

frisk then walk foward when he was stop by the siblings again

"now frisk get ready for a trap that my sister prepared for you!" asriel said but then looked around "uhh chara where is the trap?" he asked sweatdropped

"there on the ground" chara said pointing to a paper with a goofy face

asriel then facepalm "how does a piece of paper can stop a human?" asriel asked

"don't worry" chara said with a grin in her face

frisk then take a look at the paper and realise that it is a scramble word and then get close to the siblings

"chara that din't do anything" asriel said facepalming

"darn i know i should use the crosswords" she said chuckling

"crosswords are you kidding me chara?" asriel said "you should know that jumblewords are much more difficult" asriel said

"what? jumblewords? that's for babies" chara joked

"frisk! tell us which one is hardest" asriel demanded

"uhm uhmmmm jumble words?" frisk said

"HA! see even frisk know that jumble words are more difficult than crossword" asriel said "now for my next trap!" he said walking away

"hey thanks for cheering my bro up i really appreciate it!" chara thanked "my bro is cool right?"

"yea he is" frisk said smiling

"cmon i'm sure my bro almost done" chara said walking away

* * *

he then continue and stop when there's a piece of butterscotch pie on a table

there's a note next to the pie:

 _hi there frisk please enjoy this food i'm sure you are hungry :)_

 _signed asriel dreemur_

frisk then realise that the pie was frozen and stuck to the table

"well it was worth a shot" frisk mutters

* * *

he then continue to walk but was stopped when 2 dogs come up to him

"hmm this smell" the male said

"it's smell like chara but it different" the female said

"guess we have to eliminate you" they both said

frisk then dodge them but trip so he fall and was covered in snow

the dogs seem confused and then sniff again

"hmm your scent" the male one said

"you're a puppy?" the female asked

frisk then continue to pet them

"*gasp* a dog pet another dog?" the female said in shock

"a brand new world have open for us" the male one said

"thank you little puppy" they both said walking away

* * *

frisk then continue to walk till asriel was infront of him

"ah so you manage to get here and you past my food trap!"asriel claimed "and uhhh what did you do with it?" asriel asked

"i ate it all" frisk said "and i think it's super delicious" frisk said

"wow you really like pie huh" asriel asked

"i tell you what after all of this how about i make you a pie?" asriel asked

"that will be great!" frisk said

"ok then well see you" asriel said running off

frisk then get pass his puzzles and continue on

* * *

frisk then stop at a bridge with chara and asriel on the other side

"ha ha try to past this frisk!" asriel said as a bunch of random weapons surround frisk

but then they see frisk is trembling and then fall to the ground

"FRISK!" chara called before everything went black

* * *

 **chara and asriel house**

frisk open his eyes and see that he was in a bedroom

"hi there!" chara greeted

"ugh where am i?" frisk asked

"your at our home"chara said with a cup of tea in her hand "here drink this you must have fainted to the cold" chara said giving him the tea

"hey listen after you get out of here you might have to fight my bro" she said

"want my advice at fighting him?" chara asked

he then nods

"DON'T" chara said with her face like melting

frisk just stay silence in fear

"are we clear?" chara asked

"yea very clear" frisk said in a panic tone

"good" chara said smiling

"i should get going" frisk said getting off the bed

and walking down with chara on his back

"goodbye now" chara said with a smile

"ok then" frisk said getting out from the house

* * *

 **snowdin town**

frisk then explore the town

first he went to the shop and buy some cinnamon bunny bread

he then explore the whole town

then follow a sign that said 'waterfalls'

on the way toward it he was hit by a blizzard

"why is there blizzards underground?" frisk mutters

"listen frisk" asriel voice can be heard "i'm sorry but i can't let you pass" he continued "i must capture you and be a royal guard!" asriel said triumphantly as frisk starting to feel heavy

"why does it suddenly my body fell so heavy?" frisk said

asriel then summon some star to attack him but all of them misses

"hey stay still and let me hit you!" asriel said

"no" frisk said

after a while

"*sigh* you know what i give up" asriel said sitting down "now i won't be popular or join the royal guard" asriel pouted

frisk then offer his hand

"so what? doen't mean you don't have friends" frsik said

asriel then see him

"so what if your not popular it does,nt mean you don't have friends" frisk then offer his hand "let's be friends!" frisk said offering him a hug

asriel then grab his hand and frisk help him up

"you know what you're right! i might not be popular but i have chara and my parents to support me!" asriel said "if you want to meet the king you have to go through the waterfall and hot land" he said "well i gotta go now" he said entering the waterfall "see you later!" he yelled

frisk then enter the waterfall

* * *

 **phew this is it**

 **and probably the last update in a while**

 **cause i contradict another sickness i called**

 **MID SCHOOL TEST**

 **yes i'm having exams for the week so yea it will be a while before i update**

 **P.S: sorry for the bad quality in this one**


	3. Chapter 3

**and i'm back**

 **and about the date let me give you a hint guest**

 **remember what you must do to get the pacifist ending!**

 **btw happy writing! dragon!**

* * *

frisk walked through the waterfall entrance where chara is at a sentry post

"yo sup frisk? though you come through here" chara said "hey i appreciate of what you did to my bro he seem... much cheerful when he pass through" chara said grinning "and i think you deserve this burger and this phone" chara said giving him a burger and the phone

"thanks but how did you get burgers down here?" frisk asked "and a phone too?" frisk added

"i have my own way" chara said winking "well you best be going of you go" chara said smiling

frisk then walked toward

"oh yea one more thing! when you meet my mom, toriel try not to get killed!" she yelled at frisk

frisk just gulped when he hears that and keep going deeper into the caverns

* * *

he then stopped when he see asriel talking to a tall figure

frisk then took cover in the near tall grass and then figure out that the tall figure is his mom, toriel

she was wearing a metal armor with a symbol on the middle of it

"mom i think the human is not evil" asriel said to it

"forget about that i'm just glad your not harmed" toriel said "now go home asriel i will join you shortly with your dad" she said letting him go

"mom you won't kill the human right?" asriel asked

"don't worry about it just go home" she said

asriel then walk back to snowdin

frisk then slowly walked through the grasses when the figure suddenly turn her eyes toward the grasses

frisk then froze on his step while the figure look around the grass

"probably just my imagination" she said walking away

"that was close" frisk mutters walking out of the grasses

* * *

he then continue walking till he stopped by a waterfall which he see something behind it

frisk then went through the waterfall revealing a cave behind it and an old tutu

he then wear it and then continue when he see a large bridge

then a fireball hit the ground by an inch of his face

then toriel come out of the shadow

"i'm sorry" she said as fireballs starting to spawn around frisk

"time to run!" he said running away

"please don't make this harder" she said throwing more fireball at him

"said you!" he mutter running away

just then he see a field of tall grass

then frisk got an idea

"i got to get there" he said running to it

just then a fireball block his way setting the bridge alight

"oh no" he mutter walking back

he then take a deep breath

"YOLO!" he yelled jumping through the fire

toriel just look at him confused

frisk then run as hell to the to grasses

toriel then walked around the grass looking for him

"i lost him" she muttered walking away

frisk then walked out of the grass

"whew that was close TOO close" frisk said continuing

after walking a bit he see chara with a telescope next to her

"hi frisk" she greeted "guess you got away from mom huh?" chara asked "don't worry you like her when you know her" she said grinning

"maybe" frisk said

"hey i gotta go" she said walking away "and you can take a look through the telescope if you want" she added

frisk then took a look at it and as he was expected he saw nothing on it

"figures..." he mutter

he then see a cave next to him and enter it inside was a blue rabbit with a stand

"*sigh* i move my store but it seem there still no costumer around" he said

he then see frisk and his ear instantly stand up

"oh hi there you want some nice cream? it's only 5g" he said

"sure" frisk said grabbing some coins from his pocket

"have a nice day!" he said giving him the nice cream

frisk then eat the nicecream while walking away

* * *

after walking a while he was on a little walkway around a river

just then he see something walking in the water

then a giant squid came out of the water

"hi there!" he greeted

"hi!" frisk response

"wow! you took notice of me! oh where are my manners? i'm onion san!" she said

"frisk" he said

"wow! you're cute and a human too! like that chara girl!" she said

"yea" he said

"oh i know you must be going to the castle aren't you?" she asked

"don't worry once you get past hotland you will get to the king palace!" she said

"hey thanks!" frisk thanked

"no worries but be careful about toriel tho" she said

"i will. thanks!" frisk said waving

"bye!" onion san waved

* * *

frisk keep continuing walking when he arrived at a bridge

then a red hole open at the bridge and more more

"this is not going to end well" he said looking around

just then the holes turn into a pillars of fire

"yup called it!" he said

just then toriel appeared across the bridge

and started attacking him with fire pillars

he ran and ran till he get to a dead end

"oh no" he mutters

but as he was going the other way toriel was there

"i'm sorry human but i must take your soul" she said setting the bridge on fire cutting it making frisk fall

then everything went black

 **later**

frisk awoken at a bed of golden flowers

"huh golden flowers..." frisk mutters

he looked around and see garbage around him

"ugh garbage dump" frisk mutters

he then walk around and see a dummy

"hi there little fella" frisk said walking past it

"HOLD ON THERE!" someone yelled behind him

he turn around and see no one

the dummy then have eyes popped out

and fly to infront of frisk blocking his way

"ha! you think i'm going to let you get away?!" the dummy said

frisk just stare at him

"NO! you're wrong!" the dummy said as he summon more dummy who started shooting at frisk

"uh oh" frisk mutter as he dodge the dummies

but one of the projectiles hit the dummy

"OW! don't hit me you dummies! hit him!" he said

"hmm" frisk wonder

then he got an idea

"hey get me you dummies!" he said taunting them

the dummies then shoot at him and frisk dodge them making them hit the mad dummy again

"GRRRRRR ALL OF YOU!" he yelled then the dummies put their attention to him "ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED! THAT'S RIGHT FIRED!" he yelled

"i have a plan B robo DUMMIES!" he called as robot starting to come out of the ground and shoot missiles at frisk

frisk then try to dodge it but on of them manage to hit him wounding him badly

"HA! now you die robo dummies!" he called as the robot are prepared to shoot at frisk

but then a bunch of tears fall on them

"ugh is this acid rain?!" mad dummy asked as his robots broke "I'M OUTTA HERE!" he yelled running away

frisk then take cover from it behind the garbage stack

"is anyone here?" a familiar voice asked

frisk then recognize the voice

"alphys?" he asked

"frisk?" she asked "what are you doing here?" she asked

"making my way to the king palace" frisk said

"oh i see well i need to get back to my home so i guess i see ya" she said walking away "and my house is just ahead if you want to visit" she added

frisk just though for a moment

"ehhh why not?" he said

he then walked toward her house which just up ahead

* * *

 **alphys house**

he then see her standing at the doorway

she turn around and see him

"oh hi frisk! din't though you come!" she said

frisk just smiled

"hey want to watch mew mew kissy cutie 2?" she asked with a dvd casing in her hand

"sure why not?" he said

"ok then" alphys said as she walked inside

inside her house it was filled with a picture of a fish lady called 'undyne'

"who is she?" frisk asked

"well she's the star of the underground" alphys said

"really?" frisk asked

"ha ha yea" alphys said "cmon let's watch it!" she said putting the cd into a dvd player

 **halfway through the movie...**

"you know it's fun when you watch a movie with someone" alphys said

"yea" frisk said

"so why did you come here in the first place frisk?" she asked "and aren't your parents worried?" alphys asked

"well..." he said "i have no parents..." frisk said

alphys just stare at him

"i am so sorry" alphys said

"don't worry about it you din't know" he said smiling

after the movie finished

"well i guess i better get going so see you later?" frisk asked

alphys smiled

"see you later" alphys waved as frisk exit her house "usually i was alone but today i meet someone nice..." she mutters

she then see a phone at the ground

"oh no that's frisk phone!" she said

* * *

 **after walking for a few minutes**

frisk was walking around in the dark

"ugh why is it so dark here?" frisk asked

then he see a little blue flower at the end of the hall

he then get close to it

" _right behind you"_ it whispered

frisk then look behind him to found toriel standing there

"i'm sorry human but with your soul our king, sans can break us out of here" she said preparing 2 fireball in her hands

"i'm sorry" she said preparing to shoot them when alphys appeared out of nowhere

"hi frisk here's your phone! you let it in my home" alphys said giving it to him

she then turn around and see toriel starign at her

"uhmmmm am i interrupting something?" alphys asked

toriel then grab her and walked away with her

"hey wait! see ya frisk!" she said

frisk waved and then run away as fast as he can

* * *

he ran and ran till he get to a path and a neon sign with hotland on it

but as he walked toward it he see that toriel is looking at him from above

"sorry human but i can't let you pass" she said "as i said before with your soul we can finally be free..." she continued "right now i can feel every monster's heart pounding together..." she said as fireballs starting to spawn near her "and they want your soul!" she said throwing the fireball at frisk while she was jumping down

frisk then dodge all of the fireballs and started running away

"please don't make this harder for yourself..." she said as she throw more fireballs at him

frisk then slickly dodge them

till he get to hotland

* * *

 **hotland**

frisk look around and see that they are ontop of a sea of lava

frisk then look chara sleeping on a sentry post but keep running away

toriel then stop and look at her sleeping

"chara?" toriel asked

she then see frisk running away

"i will deal with you later young lady" toriel said chasing after frisk

but as she chased him she feel that her armor is boiling

"armor... too... hot..." she said fainting

frisk then stop running and look at her

he then look around and see a water dispenser

he then poured it at toriel who fainted

then toriel open her eyes

"did you just save me human?" she asked "i guess i was wrong for taking your soul..." toriel said "you are a good boy" she said smiling "i'm sorry for trying to take your soul" she apologized

"don't worry you are just doing your job!" he said smiling

toriel just stare at him

"you are one of a kind you know?" toriel said "goodbye for now" she said walking away

frisk just waved at her and look around and infront of him was a lab

"i wander what's a lab doing here?" frisk said walking toward it

* * *

 **well that's it sory for the long update i have been busy with my other fanfic**

 **so yea i think i'll make a bonus next chap so i guess see ya!**


	4. bonus

**so here's a bonus**

 **and i have decided that after this fanfic i will make a genocide one**

 **i just wrote this cause i want to XD**

* * *

 **waterfall**

asriel was walking

"i hope mom don't kill frisk..." he said

"hey kid..." a voice called

just as asriel look at the direction of the voice as blue string come out of the shadow tying him and pulling him into the darkness

* * *

 **snowdin road**

chara was at doggo stand walking to snowdin

"well look like frisk is doing okay.." chara said "and to be honest i don't think he's dangerous" she said grinning

just then she hear a footstep behind her and she stop

"i know you're there" she said as she turn around

out from the shadow someone appeared

"well i though you knew" the voice said

out of the shadow come black sans with error all over his body and his finger was covered in blue string

"ugh what are you?" chara asked

"well for starters you can call me error sans" he said grinning

"what timeline are you from? whatever that timeline is it must suck to have a sans like you" chara joked

"oh you think you're funny huh little girl?" he said pulling the string "here you deserve a gift" he said

"TA DA!" he announced as asriel appeared next to him as his soul is tied up in blue strings

"asriel!" chara yelled

"c-chara?" asriel asked looking at her

"not so funny now are ya?" e!sans asked "i wonder what happen if i pull the string too much" e!sans said as the string covered asriel soul tighten

"what do you want anyway? why are you doing this?" she said grabbing a knife from her pocket

"why? well it's easy it's because your timeline is a big error an unwanted result" he said "and i intent to fix it" he added

"so what you want to fight me? then let's go" chara said

"fight you? ahahahahaha no i won't fight you" e!sans said pulling the string again"he will!"

"what?" she asked

"c-c-chara run!" asriel said and 2 goat skeleton formed beside him and 2 blasters above him

"like heck i would" chara said preparing

"p-p-please" asriel said as the goat skeletons charge at her

she dodge both of them with ease

"i got to say it's my first time fighting a human like you" e!sans said as he control asriel "in other timeline i always fight the other sans but you are one of a kind you know?" e!sans said "so it's kind of a waste if i haven't try fighting you yet" he said

"why don't you stop fighting with asriel and fight?!" she said dodging asriel chaos blasters

"why? cause it's more fun!" he answered

"nghhh" chara growls aas her eyes pupil shrink

"now we are getting the fun part" e!sans said

he then control asriel to spawn 2 blaster and starting to shoot at chara

"let him go!" she yelled

"c-c-chara wait!" asriel said

her eyes pupil then went back to normal

"maybe he just want to talk you know?" asriel said looking at him

e!sans just stare at him

"huh you know what kid? you are almost the same as the other sans" he said "wanting to talk and all that but don't you kno-" e!sans said but was cutted

"CHARA NOW!" asriel yelled

chara then swipe her knife at the strings cutting it

"oh that's just rude" he said

chara then appear infront of him and punch him away

"asriel run!" chara yelled

"but what about you?" asriel asked

"i will be okay just go!" chara said

asriel then run away as fast as he can

"you stupid girl!" he said standing up and summoning 4 black gaster baster covered in strings

"now we can get to a real fight..." she said grabbing a gun from her jacket pocket and load it

e!sans then shoot the gaster blaster at her which she jumped to dodge and then she shoot all of her bullets at him but all of them misses

"ha! you got the worst aim of all time!" e!sans said

"who said i miss?" chara asked grinning

e!sans then look at the bullet and as he look at them they all explode to orange and blue color

sadly he was at the blue area so he din't move

"darn" chara mutter

"nice try kid but you are going to do better than that!" e!sans said

"guess it's time to get serious" she said as her pupil shrink

she then appear infront of e!sans and started slashing like a crazy person which all of her attacks miss

e!sans the manage to hold her with his strings

"darn" she mutter

"well i gotta say it's been fun playing with you" he said spawning bones in his hand "and once i'm done with you i'll kill the other kid next" he said

but as he was ready to give her the final blow a gaster blaster ray push him away

"what the?" e!sans said looking up

just then a red figure appear out of nowhere

"time to go!" e!sans said entering a portal and closing it

"get back you here you little!" he yelled

he then turn to chara who was on the ground

"are you alright?" he asked

"yea and you must be papyrus yea?" chara asked

"yea i'm from underswap" he said winking with a cigar in his mouth

"why are you chasing him?" chara asked

"well the problem is that he took my bro and i have been hunting him since" he said

"wow harsh i hope you get him" chara said standing up

"yea and i think i know where's he's going next" he said opening a portal

"thank you and good bye!" chara waved

"yea sure" he said entering the portal

"chara are you okay?!" asriel asked running to her

"it's okay i'm fine" chara said "cmon let's go home mom is probably home now" chara said going to snowdin with asriel

* * *

 **so that's a bonus for a day XD**

 **sorry tho but i'm kinda busy so yea see you guys in the next chap!**


	5. Chapter 4

**sorry for the long update i have been moving from one fandom to other so yea**

* * *

 **laboratory**

frisk walked inside only to see darkness around him

"uhhh is anyone here?" frisk asked

he then continue then see a giant screen with him inside

"what the heck? is someone watching me?" frisk mutters

just then the light snapped back on

and at the end of the corridor he see a big figure wearing a giant lab coat

he then turn around revealing the he is an old goat monster with glasses and a bowtie with a black vest beneath the lab coat

"oh hello there you must be the human!" he said

"i am Asgore Dreemur the royal scientist"

"hi! i'm frisk!" he said

"i see you have gone pass my family, at first i was thinking that you are evil but seeing on how you handle the situations i think it's safe to say that you are not intent to destroy us" he said

frisk just smile at him

"i'm sorry abut this but my lab partner Undyne well she din't like humans very much" asgore said

just then they hear a knock on the backdoor

"oh no it's her" asgore said

just then the door busted open with a fish lady with a black tanktop,jeans and a pair of boots

"hiya as-" she stopped when she see frisk "Asgore is that the human?!" she asked grinning and then a blue spear appear out of nowhere "gimme your soul!" she yelled

"Undy-" he was cut when frisk ran through him

"COME BACK HERE!" she yelled chasing frisk

Asgore just facepalmed at them

* * *

 **hotland**

"Just keep running frisk don't look back" he mutters

"GET BACK HERE!" undyne yelled again chasing him

just then frisk was lifted with a massive amount of steam

"you got lucky this time but eventually your luck will run out!" undyne yelled as frisk fly away following the steams

she then walked away as frisk landed on a pad

"whew that was close" frisk mutters

just then frisk phone ringed

"huh?" he said picking the phone

"hello?" he asked

"hello human it's me Asgore, i'm sorry about undyne well she how could i say this... hate humans it was probably the brain enhancement chip i put to her brain few months ago" asgore said

"wait you put a chip into her head?" frisk asked

"well she was the one who asked it saying she wanted to capture a human to give to the king don't worry i'm sure you will be fine around her, i am sorry but i must go so goodbye" asgore said

he then hang up

"crazy fish lady with a brain enhancement and hate humans... ok" frisk mutters as he walked foward

* * *

 **the next room**

he soon continue on and manage to walk into a dark room when his phone ringed

"i think you need help please wait while i turn on the lights" Asgore said

but just as the light on frisk realize that he's at a kitchen

"wha?" he asked

"oh no" asgore said from the phone and then hangs up

just then undyne appear from a door

"hello everyone today will be a special show brought by me undyne!" undyne announced to a camera "welcome to undyne cooking show!" she yelled "and today we will be preparing a special dish!" undyne said with a grin as she spawn a blue spear

"HUMAN SOUL OMELETTE!" she yelled preparing to throw the spear at frisk

but then her cell ringed

...

"uhhh please wait for a second.." she said sweatdropping

"hello? please call later i'm a bit busy" she said picking up the call

"yea i was watching your show but i don't like human souls so can you find a substitution?" a voice in the phone said

"substitution?"undyne asked

then silence fills the air

"uhh so-" the voice on the phone said

"that's a great idea! and i have one right there!" she said pointing to a can on the table

"but i must warn you that if you don't get it on time well let's just say that if you don't get in on time we have to go back to the original recipe!" she said grinning

but as she looked at where frisk was and he's already gone

...

undyne just stare at the place with a dumbfounded face

"he run away while i was talking to a fan..." undyne mutter

...

...

a spear then appear in her hands

"I WILL CRUSH THAT LITTLE DORK!" she yelled as the camera turned off

* * *

 **later...**

"i think i finally lost her.." frisk mutters gasping for air

frisk then get his breath to normal and continue walking

when he was a giant gate he was stopped by 2 giant guards

one of them wear a rabbit like helmet while the other one have a fish like helmet

"HALT you shall not pass the king has ordered us to guard this door incase of a human pass through here" one of them with the rabbit helmet said

"uh dude" his partner said

"yea?" he asked

"you do remember the human description right?" his partner asked again

he then look at frisk for a moment

"oh well sorry but we have to capture you or something" he said pulling his sword from his back

just then them both try to slash him at the same time which he dodge by stepping back

"team attack!" they both yelled slashing their swords in a formation

frisk then come close to the royal guard with the fish like helmet and rub his armor with a cloth nearby

"what are you doing?" he asked

"well i see that your armor is dirty so i clean it" frisk said smiling

"well i can't argue with that" he said shrugging

as he was finishing cleaning the armor

"what the? armor... tooo...hot!" he said trying to get the armor off

"ahhh much better.." he said with the armor off

the other royal guard then started to hesitate

frisk come close to him

"don't be shy with your feelings..." frisk whispered to his ears

"uhmm uhm" he said

as the other guard is readying to slash his sword when the rabbit helmet royal guard drop his sword

"GAH i can't take it anymore!" he yelled in frustation "2! i-i-i like you like like you like" he said "everything about you is perfect..." he confessed "your move, your body... i like doing team attacks with you.." he said

"1..."

"what? i mean jinx!" he said "i totally got you hehe" he chuckled

...

silence fills the air

"so you want to go for an ice cream?" 2 asked

"s-sure" he said in silence

then they both walked away from frisk

"well that was awkward but i'm kinda happy that they are happy" he said walking foward

* * *

 **a while later**

frisk was met by another dark place when his phone ringed

it was asgore again

"hello sorry for the dark rooms there is a glitch in the light system... i almost fix it please wait" he said as the sound of typing was heard

but as the lights turn on frisk saw himself an a news tv set with undyne on it wearing a red business woman clothes

asgore sighed

"hello you nerds welcome to undyne news!" she said with a grin on her face

frisk then run to the exit but realise it was blocked by an invisible barrier

"sorry dork but you are not going anywhere till you find us a top shelf news.." she said grinning

then a mic fall ontop of frisk and he grab it

"now find us a top shelf news and i might let you go" she said grinning

frisk then look around and saw a white dog sitting on the corner of the room and got close to it

"ohh you found a dog? well then you want to report this?" undyne asked with a devilish smirk

frisk relucantly nod

"well then look's like our little human decided to report about a white plain dog" Undyne said

a fuse then started popping out from it's tail

"what's this oh no it's a bomb!" undyne dramatically said

Frisk then took a step back from it

"what's this? looks like the other stuff in the room is a bomb!" undyne said

"that book is a bomb!"

"that table is a bomb!"

"even the floor is a row of bombs!"

"and now for my grand finale! the extermination of the human!" undyne announced with a detonator at her hands

"any last word human?!" undyne asked

and then again frisk is already gone

"wait how did?!" undyne asked

she then see the barrier is shut down

"HOW IS HE DOING THIS?!" she yelled running toward frisk direction

* * *

 **okay so this is for this one sorry if it's short but i'm in a hurry so yea next chap will be up as soon as possible**

 **that is all thank you**


	6. REWRITE

hi guys so just a quick update on my life i know i promise you update on the story soon but i got hit with the worst disease all writers have. **WRITER'S BLOCK**

so instead i will put this story on hiatus and a rewrite because i dont like the story that much and i feel i miss a few of plot point that is important

thank you for the follow and fav tho i really appreciate it

yoga signing out

P.S: i know the temmie flowey is from underswap i just figure that putting it there make things much more interesting so STOP complaining about it!


End file.
